


You and I are Friends

by mckinlily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/pseuds/mckinlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James realizes that he's not over Lily. Seventh Year. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a stand alone piece, it's loosely connected to another one of my works, Just Answer Me One Question (specifically chapter six). Reading the work isn't necessary, but I do view both works to be part of the same universe/story-line.

_“You and I are friends, aren’t we?”_

The words kept rolling around in James’s head. He kept seeing her face, her innocent expression, the way her eyebrows came up and her lips opened in a slight ‘o.’ _You and I are friends aren’t, we?_

What did it matter? Yes, they were friends. Since becoming Head Boy to her Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans had become friends. James massaged the spot where his glasses set on the bridge of his nose. Wasn’t this want he wanted? Wasn’t this want he had been working hard for all year?

Of course, James wasn’t in the dark about why he _might_ be bothered. But he was over her. He got over her last year, and he was over her now. And maybe -- well, maybe he wasn’t _completely_ over her. She was too pretty, too charming, too funny when she laughed, too intriguing when she grew serious. After falling for her once, he wouldn’t ever, perhaps, not be _drawn_ to her. But he could be over her. He could let go of those feelings, and he had. He didn’t fancy her anymore.

_You and I are friends, aren’t we?_

Yes. He _wanted_ them to be friends. And here they were, and didn’t that make him happy? Merlin, he knew he didn’t fancy her anymore because he didn’t feel at all the same about her now, did he? He didn’t make a total fool of himself showing off; it wasn’t essential that she know what he was best at. He no longer dreamed of her joining his adoring fan club. None of that was important anymore, so he couldn’t fancy her anymore, could he?

He wanted her to laugh -- about anything. He wanted her green eyes to brim over with life. He wanted her shoulders not to hunch down whenever the world “Mudblood” was flung around in the hallways. He wanted to see her relaxed enough to dance again like she had once in the third year. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted…

_You and I are friends, aren’t we?_

She was so beautiful when she was smiling, and today she looked at him like they really were friends. Like he was someone she admired and trusted, not some prick she tolerated. He wanted this, didn’t he? He wanted her to be happy, and _he_ wanted to be someone who made her happy. He wanted to tease her, make her laugh, take her in his arms and…

James groaned and dropped his head in his hands. His stomach churned. Her hair, her skin, her _lips_ …

And that was it, wasn’t it? He’d tried, tried so hard, he’d even believed he’d done it, but he’d been wrong. He hadn’t gotten over her at all: he had just stopped caring about himself.

James Potter was in love with Lily Evans.


End file.
